Peccato
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Percy, o herói desmemoriado. Nico, o desajustado. Talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes caso eles tivessem se conhecido antes.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson e Os Olimpianos/Os Heróis do Olimpo pertence ao tio Rick... pra alegria geral da nação. q

Spoilers para quem não leu O Filho de Netuno. Percico ou Pernico ou Percy/Nico simplesmente. Fanfic em dois capítulos.

Escrita em conjunto com a Isa que acho que não tem conta aqui, mas no Nyah é burguerfreak g.g

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Peccato**

Aquele garoto, Nico Di Angelo, lhe passava uma estranha sensação de familiaridade. Percy ainda não estava convencido de que era a primeira vez que se viram, além disso, ainda não conseguia se sentir totalmente bem no acampamento romano e tinha a impressão que o irmão de Hazel sabia bem como era isso.

O que o filho de Poseidon - ou melhor, Netuno - não sabia (ou se lembrava) é que os problemas do garoto pálido não se resumiam em uma simples falta de afinidade para com os semideuses do Acampamento Júpiter. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, Nico ainda sentia os ombros tensos pelo encontro recente com Percy Jackson. O herói dos semideuses gregos. O herói que estava sem memória e que todos estavam procurando. Quem tivera o infortúnio de achá-lo? Logo ele, filho de Hades. Nem romano era, para começar! Mesmo entre os gregos, era desajustado. Não pertencia a qualquer lugar que fosse.

Acampamento Meio-Sangue? Há. Até parece, até pouco tempo seu pai nem tinha um chalé próprio, apesar de ser um dos Três Grandes. Acampamento Júpiter? Nem precisa comentar algo, né? Mas antes fosse só isso; pois não era. A única pessoa que o aceitava por completo era sua irmã – a de sangue, que compartilhava mesmo pai e mesma mãe –, que morreu há algum tempo. Nico era evitado pelas pessoas vivas como se fugissem da própria morte, e também não pertenceria ao mundo inferior, a não ser que tivesse o mesmo destino que Bianca.

A vida era irônica: o desafortunado encontrando o herói que todos (ou quase) amavam. Ele mesmo se encontrava com os sentimentos divididos, o que só tornava a situação a pior possível. Não entendam mal, estava _sim_ um pouco feliz por vê-lo. Só não podia fazer nada em relação a isso. O que estava em seu alcance era conter um suspiro frustrado ao sentir aquela presença familiar se aproximando.

Percy Jackson poderia se tornar o pé mais leve do mundo, mas Nico conseguiria reconhecer seus passos em qualquer lugar. Mesmo de olhos fechados.

- Oi? – A voz de Percy se tornou presente, enquanto ele olhava curioso para o garoto de preto, um pouco hesitante. – Não está dormindo, né? Quer dizer, dormir em pé...

_"Seria estranho até para você"_, pensou o filho de Netuno, encarando o garoto encostado a uma das colunas romanas. Sinceramente? Percy não via a menor diferença delas para as colunas gregas, embora Hazel insista que elas existem. Falando nisso, ela não está acompanhando Percy porque tinha algo muito complicado e romano para fazer, então o deixou andando um pouco sozinho. Receosa, mas deixou.

Nico abriu os olhos lentamente e os ergueu na direção de Percy Jackson, sem de fato se assustar com a aproximação repentina. Sustentava, naquele momento, a melhor expressão de indiferença que conseguia, apesar de internamente querer levar o mais velho para uma viagem nas sombras para bem longe dali.

- Não, não estou dormindo. - Respondeu no tom mais educado que conseguiu, dedicando apenas metade da atenção para o outro. A outra metade pensava em como arrumar uma desculpa para sair dali o mais rápido possível. - Precisa de alguma ajuda? - Pronunciou-se, resolvendo bancar o irmão prestativo.

_"Certo"_, Percy pensava, ele estava acordado como era esperado, agora poderia tentar manter um diálogo e tirar as dúvidas que não conseguia evitar ter.

- Eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça... – "_Epa! Espera, isso soou mal." _– Digo, tirar você, que eu e você nos conhecemos! Não da forma esquisita que pareceu.

Ele tentava se explicar, franzindo o cenho e por um momento teve uma ligeira impressão que as bochechas do Di Angelo ficaram mais avermelhadas. Devia ser só impressão. Era mesmo um cabeça de alga... Quase podia ouvir aquela voz feminina falando isso em tom repreensivo e familiar.

- Então. Tem certeza que não nos vimos antes? Talvez tenha ouvido alguma coisa sobre mim – baixou os olhos claros por um instante, suspirando silenciosamente antes de continuar sua fala. Estava exausto, mas seu cérebro ansiava mais por respostas que seu corpo por descanso. – Talvez você conheça Annabeth.

Nico sentiu o coração falhar por um momento. Ainda bem que Percy, como todo meio-sangue, possuía déficit de atenção e hiperatividade, provavelmente não repararia que transferiu o peso de um pé ao outro, desconfortável. O filho de Hades precisou se concentrar para ritmar as batidas cardíacas e aproveitou para também desviar o olhar, sem saber se conseguiria sustentá-lo.

- Não posso dar as respostas que você quer, Percy. – Disse com sinceridade. Não podia, tudo aquilo era demais para ele. Havia muitas coisas em jogo. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria mentir, por isso a resposta vaga. Desencostou-se de onde estava e meio passo bastou para que estivesse rente ao maior, precisando elevar os olhos para fitá-lo mais uma vez, de modo sombrio e melancólico, o que parecia característico ao menor. – Desculpe.

Percy o fitou com aquele mar que eram seus olhos de modo decepcionado, quase triste, deixando o outro internamente desconsertado – e só internamente. Nico mantinha a expressão e fazia o mais velho pensar que ele era como um muro intransponível. Podia ver que ele não falaria nada, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que se conheciam.

- Eu... – Franziu o cenho e forçou o cérebro a trabalhar. – Tenho certeza que... você sabe o que é Mitomagia?

Tal indagação fez o filho de Hades enrugar a testa, sem saber como reagir. Será que ele estava lembrando? Não! Não podia ser isso. Mas talvez fosse perigoso passar mais tempo com o filho de Poseidon.

- É só um jogo.

Ponderou por fim. Aquilo não poderia revelar nada... Poderia? Talvez Percy estivesse lembrando... de si? Não queria admitir. Nunca iria admitir. Mas isso fez algo em seu íntimo se aquecer. Contudo, seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Jackson.

- Um jogo? Achei que parecia importante.

Deu de ombros após coçar o queixo por um instante. Não adiantava simplesmente dar tiros no escuro. Por algum motivo, achou que Mitomagia estava relacionado a Nico de alguma forma, mas duvidava que tiraria qualquer coisa dele sobre isso. A verdade era que Di Angelo era viciado nesse jogo antigamente. Se fosse parar e pensar, nem fazia tanto tempo assim, contudo, aconteceu tanta coisa nos últimos anos que era como se tivesse vivido séculos.

– Ei, pode me mostrar onde fica as termas? – Resolveu mudar de assunto. – Sua irmã ia me levar, mas surgiu alguma coisa pra fazer. E acho que nós dois não somos os mais populares por aqui, seria legal andar com alguém que sabe o que é ser olhado torto.

Ok, Percy não era lá muito sensível. Nico poderia ter se ofendido, porém aquelas palavras eram verdade. O menor coçou os cabelos bagunçados, ficando pensativo por um instante. Sua simples presença não faria nada à memória de Percy Jackson, acreditava. E era responsável o suficiente para não soltar nada comprometedor.

- Certo.

Foi o que disse, começando a caminhar com o mais velho a seu encalço. Nico não parecia do tipo que puxava assunto, então a próxima voz a soar foi de Percy.

- Você está aqui há muito tempo? – Sim, ainda tinha esperança dele soltar uma brecha que fosse que o ajudaria a recuperar ao menos uma parte de sua memória.

Os olhos escuros se fixaram por um momento nos esverdeados por cima dos ombros. O mais novo enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da sua jaqueta de aviador, sentindo como se sua espada tivesse ficado mais pesada e fria em sua cintura.

- Não muito. Fico mais de passagem. Como você observou, não sou muito popular aqui.

_"E nem em lugar nenhum_", completou em pensamento. Para Nico, isso era normal. Agora, em relação ao filho do deus dos mares, podia jurar que em poucos dias ele já teria sido elevado novamente ao status de herói. Não importava onde, acampamento grego ou romano, Percy era Percy e conseguiria isso. Já para Nico, o normal era ficar nas sombras. Novamente, suas reflexões foram cortadas por aquela voz familiar.

- Deve ser porque Hades é um babaca. – Comentou, ficando um pouco perplexo consigo mesmo. – Quer dizer... Bem, não tenho certeza...

Mas, de qualquer forma, a maioria dos deuses eram uns babacas. Só por ter esse pensamento, Percy olhou para baixo, como se a terra fosse engoli-lo e levá-lo aos confins dos Campos de Punição. Era melhor não ficar externando esse tipo de antipatia pelo pessoal do Olimpo... Ou de qualquer outro lugar, tipo o Tártaro e o Mundo Inferior. O ar pareceu se condensar, mas Nico respirou fundo e representou o papel que deveria.

- Plutão, você quis dizer.

Disse, sem se incomodar de fato. Era mesmo filho de Hades, deus do mundo inferior. Nenhuma coisa mais nobre como metais preciosos e sim senhor da própria morte. Diminuindo a velocidade dos passos, após uma caminhada considerável, apontou o prédio do banho, tão suntuoso quanto qualquer outro ali, indicando que chegaram.

- É ali.

Percy acabou ficando alguns passos a frente do mais novo, precisando se virar para se dirigir ao filho de Hades.

- Você não vem?

Nico parou a meio caminho de virar as costas, abaixando a cabeça, com um ar constrangido.

- Não sei se devo.

- Por que não? Essa coisa não é feita pra um monte de gente? – E achava isso meio esquisito, mas guardou para si, fazendo um gesto para o outro se aproximar.

- Sim, mas... Tem certeza que quer minha companhia?

Os olhos escuros novamente encararam os cor de mar, de modo intenso. Nico parecia irradiar uma aura sombria, mas Percy abriu um sorriso, o que imediatamente fez o moreno relaxar ao menos um pouco, possuindo aquele ar meio sarcástico e meio acolhedor. Uma combinação estranha que ele fazia parecer natural – e derretia um pouco as barreiras do Di Angelo. Não é como se o filho do deus dos mares fosse afogá-lo ou algo assim só para conseguir informações.

- Tenho. Você não me olha estranho só porque meu pai não é popular aqui.

Por um momento, Nico teve receio da nova morada ocasionar mudanças profundas em Percy, mas chegou inclusive a quase sorrir. Gostava – e ao mesmo tempo odiava – ele daquele jeito mesmo. Por fim, concordou, seguindo o mais velho para dentro da estrutura. O local era incrível, com várias áreas, parecia mais um lugar recreativo que para se tomar banho.

Nico o guiou primeiramente ao vestiário para que pudessem se despir e pegar algumas toalhas, indo em seguida tirar a sujeira do corpo. Percy franziu o cenho quando percebeu algo errado. A água caía sobre si, mas não o molhava.

- Ótimo. Sou imune a banhos – bufou. Talvez precisasse relaxar, tinha passado por tantas situações difíceis até ali que provavelmente seu instinto estava ligado no automático.

Apesar de distraído e virado para qualquer direção que não fosse Percy Jackson, Nico ouviu aquela fala e soltou um breve riso. Discreto, mas um riso.

- Essa é nova pra mim.

- Achei que você não soubesse rir.

Percy disse, voltando a face na direção do garoto, um pouco surpreso, mas também um pouco feliz. Sim, o comentário tinha sido feito intencionalmente para provocá-lo. O garoto era tão sombrio que não podia deixar de pensar que ele ficaria muito bem vestido de vampiro. Chegou até a sentir as bochechas se esquentarem quando a imagem lhe veio à mente, porque ela vinha acompanhada de uma ideia bastante constrangedora para se pensar a respeito de um menino: fofo.

– Algas demais nessa cabeça... – Resmungou, terminando de se limpar.

Nico, por sua vez, esboçou um semblante surpreso, chegando inclusive a olhar de esguelha para o mais velho que já não prestava atenção em si. Sentiu as bochechas se aquecerem, imaginando que poderia ser o vapor ou qualquer coisa parecida – e sabendo que não era. De fato, fazia muito tempo que não ria. Todos estavam tão preocupados e... Mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e reprimiu aquele pensamento. Era o melhor a se fazer. Perdido nos próprios pensamentos, não ouviu o murmúrio dele, terminando de se banhar pouco tempo depois.

A área com a piscina termal era ainda mais incrível, o teto alto que parecia refletir a água quente, fazendo leves feixes de luz brincarem na superfície das colunas. Aquela era só uma das áreas, ainda havia outras duas, uma com banho morno e outra com frio. Percy não se segurou, correu até a piscina e pulou em direção a água, mesmo imaginando que deveria ter uma regra sobre não fazer bagunça no banho. Romanos eram cheio de regras. Nico chegou a abrir a boca para pedir cuidado – e se ele batesse a cabeça em um degrau?! – mas não foi necessário. Di Angelo suspirou, entrando a passos lentos na grande banheira de água quente, até alcançar um degrau em que pudesse se sentar e ficar submergido apenas até os ombros.

- Acho que você vai receber uma bronca – disse o filho de Hades, arqueando brevemente as sobrancelhas, com um leve divertimento em seus olhos escuros.

Só de sentir os aquedutos abaixo dos pés já tinha se sentido melhor, agora Percy estava totalmente revigorado. O banho romano era realmente uma maravilha. Contudo, ao ouvir o mais baixo, endireitou-se e nadou até ele, com um sorriso confidente e malicioso, chegando perto até demais – especialmente em relação aos padrões do filho do deus dos mortos.

- Não se ninguém ficar sabendo.

Nico o encarou, arqueando o cenho. Achava isso difícil com o barulho feito, mas estavam só os dois ali, então nada disse. Especialmente porque Percy parecia, em vez de aumentar a distância, diminuir, cruzando os limites da zona de conforto de Nico. E continuou a encará-lo, fixando os olhos nos dele.

- Não tinha reparado. Talvez seja a luz, mas parece que seus olhos têm um sombra vermelha... como o pôr-do-sol. É bonito.

Definitivamente, não tinha como falar o que quer que fosse. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes isso aconteceu só naquele curto espaço de tempo, mas seu coração pareceu ficar alucinado em seu peito e o rosto avermelhado. Por um momento, tudo que conseguiu foi soltar uma palavra inteligível, antes de murmurar sem pensar:

- Os seus parecem o mar. São mais. – Mas isso era uma certeza na vida do Di Angelo. Aqueles olhos eram devastantes e o tragavam como o oceano, isso era algo que não dava para negar.

Percy arqueou as sobrancelhas, sentindo um nó estranho se formar na boca no estômago. Tinha impressão de que estava prestes a fazer algo _muito_ errado, tinha quase certeza que a tal Annabeth o mataria. Mas Nico estava mexendo consigo – talvez o fazendo confundir as coisas -, ele estava ali, tão perto, com seus olhos fim de tarde. Foi inevitável a imagem do cenário vir a sua mente.

- Acho que o conjunto é ainda melhor.

Talvez não fizesse muito sentido para ele, mas Percy não se importou (e só por curiosidade, sim, Nico silenciosamente concordava com a fala). Poucas coisas deviam ser mais bonitas que o fim de tarde na praia, lembrava-se de ter presenciado alguns, especialmente quando suas viagens pelas sombras davam errado e ia parar em algum canto desconhecido do mundo. Nessas horas, parava para apreciar a vista, o sol se escondendo nas águas do mar, como se queimando-o ao mesmo tempo em que se misturavam.

Percy resolveu confiar naquele seu impulso louco. Nico poderia recuar se quisesse, poderia até lhe dar um belo soco no estômago porque estava abaixando a guarda a cada centímetro vencido. Mas esse soco demorou demais e seus lábios encontraram os lábios de Nico di Angelo, encaixando-se neles ao mesmo tempo que as mãos do filho do deus do mar encontrava a nuca coberta de cabelos ensopados do herdeiro do senhor dos mortos – e das riquezas e tudo mais.

Nico prendeu a respiração, como se realmente fosse se afogar naqueles olhos que pareciam tragá-lo, arrastando-o para o fundo. Tentou desviar e quebrar o contato visual, mas isso se mostrava uma tarefa praticamente impossível. Mais que o próprio Percy, o menor sabia que aquilo era errado, afinal sabia quem era Annabeth e o relacionamento que eles tinham.

Mas, ao menos só naquele momento, desejou esquecer. Esquecer de Annabeth, do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, da batalha iminente. Apesar de não movimentar as mãos do fundo da banheira, aceitou o toque, retribuindo-o de um modo tímido como o mais alto não deixou de perceber. Nico parecia inexperiente, como de fato era, deixando o outro tomar a dianteira, mas entreabriu os lábios com o pedido mudo feito pela língua de Percy, retribuindo o beijo e levando as mãos para descansarem nos ombros do mesmo.

Era meio constrangedor. Tudo que separava os corpos nus era água e vapor, e nem era tanto assim. Mas o filho de "Netuno" não se incomodou por se tratar de outro garoto. Só Annabeth o incomodava, aquela incógnita que pairava em sua mente. Lembrava-se de ter a beijado, mas em compensação seu corpo reagia a Nico como se _de fato_ se conhecessem de algum lugar, apesar do filho de Hades se esquivar do questionamento. Percy o trouxe mais para perto, se perguntando se estava sendo precipitado – e era óbvio que estava. Tecnicamente, tinham se conhecido agora. Mas o cérebro de Percy se enchia de perguntas em meio aos lábios que se moviam juntos, obrigando-o a cessar o beijo em busca de ar e respostas.

- Nico... O quê..? Por quê... é como se nós...

_"Não. Por favor, não"_, disse mentalmente o mais baixo. A possibilidade de ser enchido de perguntas novamente fez com que entrasse em um estado semelhante ao desespero, apesar do filho do deus dos mares ainda estar aparentemente assimilando tudo aquilo. Não esperou, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços e fechando os olhos, pronto para iniciar mais um beijo, ainda mais intenso que o anterior.

Se a intenção dele era calar a boca de Percy Jackson, parabéns, porque agora tinha conseguido de vez. Ao ser enlaçado daquele jeito, ficou atordoado, esquecendo-se dos questionamentos anteriormente formados, retribuindo o abraço com força. Estando em um nível pouco mais baixo que Nico, foi fácil encaixar os corpos, parecendo sentir com mais intensidade cada parte do outro ali dentro da banheira, apesar de não fazer ideia se a água tinha algo a ver com isso. Os dedos longos e ásperos passeavam pelas costas do Di Angelo.

Era difícil saber quem estava mais ansioso ali. Nico pressionava Percy como se fosse se machucar – ou morrer, se quiser fazer mais jus ao nome de Hades - caso o soltasse. O filho de Poseidon quebrou o beijo, mas não disse nada, distribuindo beijos pelo rosto e pescoço alheio, apesar de ali não parecer o lugar mais adequado ou romântico para continuarem... bem, se agarrando. Nico sentia como se estivessem passando dos limites. Seu corpo queimava. Mesmo respirar fundo não estava ajudando, não queria soltar o outro.

- Nico... – chamou em tom baixo, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço alheio, pressionando-lhe as coxas. – Eu... acha que estamos indo longe demais? – Indagou em um sussurro, roçando mais uma vez os lábios nos dele. Perguntava porque não achava que era esse tipo de pessoa. Certo, perdeu a memória, mas sabia que não era um conquistador de banheiros públicos. – Você quer ir para outro lugar...?

Ele usava um tom cálido e macio para falar. Nico sentia o corpo trêmulo. Era como se estivesse entrando em algo muito, muito, muito errado. Afrouxando o abraço, finalmente conseguiu respirar apropriadamente, retirando os fios escuros da frente dos olhos.

- Vamos... sair daqui.

O ideal seria o tempo parar. E o resto do mundo sumir. Mas era melhor saírem dali para o caso de alguém chegasse. Percy foi o primeiro a sair da água, estendendo a mão para ajudar Nico a fazer o mesmo.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo e também final da fic.

Boa leitura!

**Peccato**

Di Angelo, apesar de seu nome, estava se sentindo sujo. Vamos ignorar que só o fato de serem dois garotos era o suficiente para arrastar a ambos para o inferno – apesar de jovem, Nico passara anos preso no Cassino Lótus, não era como se pertencesse àquela época. Ignorando essa parte, sentia-se aproveitador, era como se estivesse usando a situação para tomar Percy para si... O que não era verdade, certo? Foi ele quem o beijara. Repassando mentalmente suas ações, não achava que tinha feito algo para seduzi-lo. Até porque não fazia a mínima ideia de como fazer isso!

Percy também não se sentia a melhor pessoa do mundo. Pelo contrário, tinha a impressão de que era terrível. O sentimento de culpa lhe invadia, especialmente encarando aquela camiseta laranja com a estampa apagada e aquele nome que era a única coisa de que tinha lembrança. Mesmo assim, não soltou a mão de Nico após ambos estarem vestidos. O filho do deus dos mares tomava a frente, tendo a impressão de que a qualquer momento o menor poderia sumir e, definitivamente, não queria isso. Não estava com grandes intenções de tirar informações, só queria ficar mais com Nico. Por mais bizarro que talvez isso soe.

Isso não era totalmente uma inverdade. Sim, o filho do deus do mundo inferior, caso não estivesse com os dedos enlaçados daquele jeito, provavelmente pegaria uma carona nas sombras e estaria muito longe dali assim que Percy virara as costas.

Ele não sabia o caminho de muitos lugares, mas terminou indo de encontro ao templo de Netuno. O lugar estava abandonado, duvidava muito que qualquer um pisaria ali. Percy pediu desculpas mentalmente ao pai caso isso fosse uma afronta ou algo assim (e provavelmente era?), Nico ainda estava com receio, provavelmente nunca mais poderia entrar em um rio ou um mar, mas provavelmente era o lugar que poderiam ficar sem serem incomodados por nenhuma alma viva – ou morta.

Qualquer pensamento foi cortado quando Percy o puxou para perto, exibindo um meio sorriso provocante e o prendendo com os braços, andando até Di Angelo se ver preso contra uma das colunas do local. Este franziu o cenho, desconfortável por não saber o que fazer, mas Percy sabia, de algum jeito.

Selou os lábios demoradamente, descendo-os na direção do pescoço do mais baixo, empurrando a jaqueta para retirá-la. Nico estalou os lábios para conter um som vergonhoso, acotovelando o tórax do outro para afastar-lhe o corpo, de modo que pudesse retirar a espada que carregava e deixá-la de modo que ninguém acabasse se machucando com o ferro estígio.

Saíram então de perto da coluna, Nico pensou que era irônico, mas os lábios do filho de Poseidon pareciam feitos de fogo naquele momento. Este também não estava raciocinando direito, nem se preocupando com a possível fúria de seu tio quando abocanhou a pele da curva do pescoço pálido, deixando ali uma marca arroxeada, arrancando um gemido tímido dos lábios finos de Nico. Suas pernas tremularam, as mãos de imediato agarraram os braços do maior, que pareceu entender e lentamente foi caminhando até encontrar o apoio de outra coluna. Tomando ambas as mãos do menor com uma das suas, Percy as prendeu com firmeza entre os dedos, continuando a distribuir pequenos beijos e mordidas na pele até onde a gola da blusa preta permitia, enquanto deixava um de seus joelhos encaixar-se na região entre as pernas do rapaz, massageando-a em movimentos circulares.

O corpo de ambos começava a reagir aos toques, Nico chegou a forçar um pouco as mãos para liberá-las – o que Percy fez sem resistir muito -, pois era frustrante estar daquele jeito, e puxar o maior para um beijo intenso e urgente. Aproveitando as mãos livres, o filho de Poseidon utilizou-as para percorrer a silhueta do mais baixo, descendo das costas até as coxas e refazendo o caminho. Os dois tentavam não pensar o quão pervertido tudo aquilo era. Tudo que fizeram desde que entraram na casa de Netuno tinha um caráter nada puritano – por isso era melhor não pensar muito no que deuses faziam com pessoas que maculavam seus lugares sagrados.

Vamos esperar que Netuno seja mais compreensivo que Atena.

Quando o beijo foi interrompido, os olhos mais uma vez se encontraram, dessa vez compartilhando o brilho de desejo. Percy abraçou-o com força, podendo sentir o corpo do outro trêmulo, o que o fez engolir a seco e passar a ponta da língua pelos próprios lábios em uma tentativa de umedecê-los.

- Nico... Eu não sei se consigo parar... O que você quer? Está tudo bem se...?

A voz do rapaz soava entrecortada e rouca. Não queria forçar nada, não achava que era o senhor experiência, mas Nico ainda era mais novo e parecia ser ainda mais inexperiente que o próprio Percy. Apesar de tudo isso, o menor envolveu o outro com força, mirando-lhe diretamente com a face avermelhada e a respiração descompassada. Era arriscado. Mais do que arriscado; errado.

- Eu... eu... está tudo bem... – murmurou, com um certo carinho que talvez fosse inimaginável para um filho do senhor das trevas.

Talvez isso o delatasse. Colocasse tudo a perder. Mas tomou a face do outro entre as mãos e ergueu os pés para selar os lábios novamente, dessa vez lenta e apaixonadamente.

Agora foi Percy quem sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. O tom, o olhar, o modo como Nico tinha se dirigido a si... fez com que tivesse ainda mais confiança de que já se conheciam. Uma sensação quente se apossou de seu peito, mas não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre isso. Retribuiu o beijo da melhor forma que conseguiu, correspondendo àquela carga de sentimentos – que parecia ser ainda muito mais do que aquela pequena parcela que lhe alcançava.

Também sentindo as pernas trêmulas, Percy ergueu o outro do chão, abaixando-se até que ambos se sentassem, ele com Nico em seu colo. O beijo foi interrompido para as peças de roupa serem deixadas de lado, isso vindo mais da parte do mais velho, que tinha os gestos retribuídos através de pequenos beijos, às vezes uma leve mordida, além do toque nos cabelos, os puxões e o arranhões suaves que recebia na nuca.

Parecia que nada era suficiente. Após o torso ser despido, Percy se curvou sobre o menor, fazendo-o deitar sobre o chão frio, ficando entre suas pernas. Apesar de carrancudo e aquela tez pálida, cortada apenas pelo rubor nas bochechas, Nico era atraente. Dedilhou a face do mais novo carinhosamente, beijando as maçãs do rosto alheio. Cada peça era um empecilho a mais, que logo foram deixadas de lado.

Nico se encolheu ao ser exposto daquela forma. Observando discretamente o que o outro fazia, não podia deixar de pensar em como o desejava. Pensar em como... o amava. E agora os dois estavam naquela situação. Puxou-o fracamente pelo pulso para que voltasse a se aproximar, dedilhando os músculos dos braços, decorando seus traços, querendo gravá-los com os dígitos. Percy aproveitou para investir com movimentos sugestivos, fazendo as intimidades entrarem em contato. O filho de Hades gemeu em meio ao beijo, o qual logo o maior fez questão de interrompê-lo para ouvi-lo, mas nem por isso ficou menos quieto. Os dois já estavam atiçados. O maior aproveitou para se curvar, levando a boca até o tórax do outro, mordiscando e contornando com a língua um mamilo de cada vez. A fricção entre os corpos foi substituída por uma masturbação lenta e intensa.

Céus, como era sujo. Isso martelava no fundo da mente de Nico. Mas se sentia tão bem! Queria marcar aquilo em sua mente. Apertava as pernas ao redor do corpo do filho de "Netuno", tentando segurar aqueles sons extremamente vergonhosos que estavam escapando. Queria manter ao menos um pouco de discrição, sabendo o ambiente em que se encontravam, apesar de possuir certa noção de que sua postura não duraria muito. Seu corpo reagia, os cabelos grudavam em seu rosto e a temperatura aumentava.

Percy cessou os movimentos para tatear a entrada estreita do menor, que aproveitava aquela pequena distância para acariciar-lhe o peito e o abdômen. Temendo machucar o mais novo, o filho do deus dos mares levou os dedos até a boca, umedecendo-os com a própria saliva antes de introduzir lentamente um deles, forçando o caminho.

- Me avise... Se doer muito. Eu paro – murmurou, apesar de ter certas dúvidas se iria querer parar.

Nico tremia de excitação e nervosismo, afastando as pernas para facilitar a preparação. Mordendo o próprio lábio inferior, respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, soltando o ar pesadamente. Afundando os dedos nos curtos cabelos escuros, puxou-o para perto, prendendo a mandíbula do outro entre os dentes, arrastando-os pela pele exposta.

Ficava complicado com as carícias se concentrar, mas Jackson se esforçava para preparar o outro o melhor possível, em movimentos lentos e repetidos com outro dedo, introduzindo-os e afastando para alargar mais o espaço estreito. As respirações quentes se misturavam junto aos suspiros que invadiam o cômodo. Um olhar foi trocado, assim vindo a permissão para prosseguir com o ato. O maior projetou o corpo para frente, iniciando a penetração propriamente dita, seguindo com lentidão, atento às expressões do mais novo. Nico, querendo calar a própria voz e se distrair da dor, puxou-o para um novo beijo.

Não durou muito. Quando atingiu o fundo, o mais alto suspirou pesadamente, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro, esperando que ele se acostumasse e a sensação se tornasse prazerosa antes de iniciar as estocadas. Nico apertou-o com as pernas e braços, sentindo o membro pulsar contra o corpo de Percy e o coração tão acelerado que provavelmente ele ouviria – e sim, ele ouviu e chegou a sorrir por conta disso.

Aos poucos, o vai-e-vem lento se tornou mais rápido e intenso e o timbre de voz já não importava tanto. O filho de Poseidon chamava com voz vacilante o nome de Nico, chamando-o e beijando cada canto que alcançava. Mesmo as unhas do rei fantasma flagelando-lhe a pele não era incômodo.

Os sons se misturando, a união dos corpos, o modo como eles se encaixavam - era tudo tão certo que Percy se esquecera da culpa, dos perigos de ser um meio-sangue, de toda aquela história de Hera (ou Juno) e memória perdida. Era como se só houvesse os dois e aquele templo no mundo. Aquela proximidade fazia com que se sentisse no céu – ou no Elísios, mas não tinha palavras para descrever aquelas sensações.

Nico sabia que não era bem assim. Foi em um gesto que poderia ser considerado desesperado que puxou novamente a face do mais velho, grudando os lábios em um beijo indisciplinado. A parte de si mais passional era a que agia, o que talvez tivesse um dedo de Afrodite no meio daquilo tudo. Deuses eram sádicos.

O menor se contorcia por debaixo do mais velho, gemendo e jogando a cabeça para trás quando respirar se tornou impossível. Aquela sensação era tão boa quanto a de um pecado, o que no final das contas era o que estavam fazendo. Dois garotos. Juntos. No templo de um deus. Romano, ainda por cima. E eles nem eram romanos! Mas Nico optou, ao menos até o término daquilo, não ligar para esses detalhes não tão pequenos assim. Estava imerso, como se envolto pela água. Não conseguia aguentar por muito mais tempo aquela carga de desejo e luxúria, sendo o primeiro a atingir o ápice com um gemido e um espasmo de prazer.

- Ni... Nico... – O outro chamou, repetindo seu nome debilmente, como em uma súplica.

Os corpos continuavam grudados até que finalmente Percy preenchesse o interior do mais baixo, terminando de marcá-lo com o resultado do pecado cometido. O maior conseguiu movimentar-se o suficiente para deitar ao lado do outro, não querendo acabar deixando seu peso sobre Nico. Ainda assim, continuaram envoltos, um nos braços do outro.

- Percy... – murmurou em voz fraca, doída.

O filho de Hades não sabia se aquele cheiro de mar vinha de Percy ou do templo de Netuno, mas manteve os olhos apertados, sentindo-os arder. Ficara fora de si quando foi preenchido, mal reparou que duas ou três lágrimas escaparam. Afrouxou o aperto no corpo do mais velho, porém sem soltá-lo de todo. Não queria fazê-lo.

Manteve as pálpebras cerradas, um pouco receoso de abri-las. Aquilo tinha sido horrivelmente ótimo. Seu peito ainda subia e descia acelerado, a respiração era algo que lutava para acalmar, sentindo apenas o braço de Percy sobre seu tórax. E, mesmo com os pensamentos turvos, pensou que aquilo tinha sido... horrivelmente ótimo e prazeroso. Era como se houvesse ido ao céu para logo ser jogado no inferno. A mente ainda estava turva, mas algo parecia sussurrar em seu ouvido. Nico di Angelo era baixo. Além de ter gostado do que fizeram e desejar repetir, uma fagulha mais egoísta desejou que as coisas continuassem como estavam. Percy daquele jeito - assim o teria somente para si - e sem nenhuma preocupação. Sem memória. Sem Annabeth. Sem acampamento Júpiter ou Meio-Sangue. Sem deuses. Apenas novas lembranças. _"Por mais irônico que seja"_, pensou, entreabrindo os olhos e virando a face ainda avermelhada para o outro lado, vendo uma representação de Netuno. Na verdade, parecia sentir a presença dele em cada canto daquele lugar, agora maculado.

Hn, era mesmo digno de ser filho do deus banido do Olimpo.

Por Hades; era definitivamente baixo e egoísta. Apertando novamente os olhos, puxou novamente a face do filho de Poseidon para si, grudando os lábios mais uma vez, agora com o simples intuito de afastar toda aquela reflexão sem propósito.

Percy abriu os olhos. Estava cansado, mas aquilo tinha sido ótimo, deuses! Perfeito. Mas também havia aquela horrível sensação de que tinha feito algo muito, muito errado mesmo. O peso de uma culpa que ele não entendia começava a pesar sobre seus ombros. Mas não queria preocupar Nico. Retribuiu o beijo e sorriu em seguida, trazendo-o para perto e o enlaçando em um abraço. Ainda que tivesse a sensação de conhecê-lo de algum lugar, resolveu deixar isso para lá. Havia conhecido esse menino maravilhoso hoje, havia se apaixonado por ele hoje e somente Percy era culpado por isso... O que o futuro lhe reservava junto com a incógnita Annabeth somente pertencia ao futuro.

- Acha que estamos encrencados? – Perguntou, mantendo o tom leve, agora mais controlado. – Sabe, Netuno e coisa e tal. Acha que eu vou ser pulverizado, mesmo sendo filho dele?

Nico abriu um sorriso que era uma incógnita. Queria escapar sorrateiramente, mas deixou-se acomodar junto ao tórax do mais velho, ao menos mais um pouco, não teria problema. O aroma salgado se misturava ao suor e cheiro de sexo. As batidas cardíacas iam e vinham, bem como as ondas.

- Você não. Talvez eu. Mas você... não. - Murmurou, puxando o ar profundamente. Estava meio difícil respirar, embora agora estivesse perfeitamente calmo, ao menos no que dizia respeito a seu físico. Tinha certeza de que se os deuses não fizessem nada consigo, bem, uma filha de Atena provavelmente faria quando descobrisse. Ganharia uma passagem só de ida para ver seu não-tão amado pai.

- Claro que não! Eu não deixaria... – Começou, mas logo franziu o cenho, sentindo o rosto corar. Soaria estúpido, como se pudesse impedir Poseidon de fazer o que quer que fosse. Ele era um deus, dã. – Anh... Eu peço desculpas. Eu já fiz muito por ele... Eu acho - fez uma careta. - Ele não fez o mesmo no templo de alguma deusa? Não teria muita moral pra se aborrecer comigo.

Suspirou, afundando o rosto nos cabelos escuros de bagunçados do mais novo. Nico ficou se perguntando se era de propósito. O que Percy estava tentando fazer? Bagunçar mais consigo? Sua garganta ardeu, fazendo-o pressionar mais o corpo do maior. Só de ouvir uma menção indireta a Atena, estremeceu discretamente.

- Talvez ele fique orgulhoso – disse com um quê de ironia. Após um momento de silêncio estranho, embora o fato de ficar calado fosse comum ao filho de Hades, pronunciou-se em um sussurro fraco, que nem saberia se o maior ouviria. - Obrigado.

Percy já estava sonolento, inclusive afrouxando o abraço. Acabou não ouvindo o que Nico dissera, afundando-se em um mundo onde sonhos e lembranças esquecidas se misturavam.

O filho de Hades não sabia se ficava aliviado ou com raiva disso, acabando por optar pela quietude. Por vários minutos, ficou ali sem se mover, com exceção da cabeça, a qual virou apenas para poder respirar mais propriamente. Caso contrário, iria acabar hiperventilando ou sei lá o quê. O ritmo do coração dele batendo e sua respiração lhe faziam relaxar, estar envolto por aquele calor fazia parecer que estava seguro. Após vários minutos, elevou cuidadosamente o corpo, sustentando o próprio peso nas palmas das mãos, as quais apoiara ao lado do corpo alheio. Fitou-o diretamente, apreciando a face adormecida de Percy, decorando-a em sua mente antes de suspirar silenciosamente. Não sabia se teria outra chance. Não lhe agradava o que iria fazer, mas era um filho de Hades. Agia nas sombras - por mais covarde que poderia soar.

- Percy... - murmurou, sabendo que ele não poderia ouvir. Deu um beijo suave e carinhoso no canto dos lábios dele, receoso de macular ainda mais tudo aquilo. Mais uma vez, mirou-o com aqueles olhos de brilho avermelhado, abaixando ainda mais o tom de voz. Como se fosse um segredo; o que de fato era, um segredo apenas dele. - Eu te amo...

Disse sem esperar resposta. Até porque não queria uma. Sem querer pensar no que o futuro próximo aguardava, resolveu aproveitar aquele momento que duvidava que iria se repetir; aproveitar aquele Percy que era só seu, graças a artimanhas dos deuses, mesmo sabendo que aquele Percy, filho de Netuno, basicamente era uma invenção. Mas, para ele, era real. Por isso, aproveitou aqueles últimos momentos.

Nico queria guardar aquele Percy – romano, sem memória e que o amava (ou ao menos desejava) – dentro de si. Por mais sujo que fosse, ao menos teria a lembrança daquela noite. Por isso não queria permanecer ali. Sabia que aquilo não era uma realidade. Já sabia daquilo tudo, mas não o impedia de fugir, sumindo junto com os últimos resquícios da noite.


End file.
